Words of Love About Rain
by sicodelik17
Summary: Agua de lluvia y princesas desterradas… one-shot Sakura/Suigetsu/Ino Mi primer fic fuera de la temática ninja con está extraña pareja.


_Hello, aquí de nuevo con este one-shot que esta un poco-muy- raro, escrito en una noche de insomnio con los sentidos embotados por nicotina y cafeína, especialmente dedicado a __**Liza **__que me pidió un Suigetsu/Sakura (y aun que este no lo es en su totalidad se hizo lo que se pudo), guapa esto fue lo que me salio espero que te guste y a ustedes que se toman el tiempo de leerlo también, en fin aquí vamos…_

**_Disclaimer:_**_ como saben los personajes de Naruto y escenarios, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, solo esta historia es mía y esta hecha sin fin de lucro. ¡Digamos no al Plagio!_

* * *

**_Words of Love About Rain_**

**_._**

_by Sicodelik _

**_._**

**_.X._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

_Under the arch of Life, where love and death,_

_Terror and mystery, guard her shrine, I saw_

_Beauty enthroned; and though her gaze struck awe,_

_I drew it in as simply as my breath._

_Hers are the eyes which, over and beneath,_

_The sky and sea bend on thee, ― which can draw,_

_By sea or sky or woman, to one law,_

_The allotted bondman of her palm and wreath._

_This is that Lady Beauty, in whose praise_

_Thy voice and hand shake still, ― long known to thee_

_By flying hair and fluttering hem, ― the beat_

_Following her daily of thy heart and feet,_

_How passionately and irretrievably,_

_In what fond flight, how many ways and days!_

Poema_ Soul's Beauty _de Dante Rossetti

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_.X._**

**_._**

* * *

Siempre le ha gustado la lluvia y la sensación de humedad recorriendo su cuerpo mientras el viento sopla erizando todos los vellos de su piel expuesta y el ligero temblor que esto provoca sobre su cuerpo.

Era como si el cielo la purificara a través de la lluvia y sanara su alma que se fragmentaba, y lavara las heridas que se abrían cada que sus padres peleaban y su madre terminaba en el hospital porque caía "accidentalmente" de las escaleras, y su padre después tapizaba el hospital y, la casa a su regreso, de flores y globos pidiendo perdón mientras su madre cada vez entregaba un pedazo de su alma a la muerte.

En días como ese se la pasaba con los vecinos quienes tenían una hija, Ino su mejor amiga de toda la vida, quien la abrazaba y le acariciaba las mejillas, frías y mojadas porque cuando no llovía sobre el cielo lo hacia sobre sus ojos, y ella era tan hermosa como una princesa de esos cuentos de hadas, con la piel de porcelana, unos cabellos rubios que resplandecían como el sol y unos ojos azules tan intensos como el cielo resplandeciente del amanecer después de una tormenta, a veces creía que era un ángel caído del cielo que sentía que venia a salvar su alma, mientras besaba sus mejillas…

— _Todo va estar bien_ ― le susurraba y luego la besaba en los labios, y tenia doce años pero creía estar enamorada de Ino ― _eres tan bonita, te quiero Sakura._

Cuando cumplió quince su padre y la madre de Ino se fugaron, dejando a su madre rota tratando de curar las heridas en un vaso de alcohol y a su padre de Ino, a quien realmente no le importaba…

( ― Ella es Hana, ahora vivirá con nosotros ― ella estaba ahí cuando el padre de Ino llego con una mujer catorce años mas joven que él, una pelinegra con prominentes curvas y los labios de un intenso rojo, quien sonrió mostrando unos dientes resplandecientes que ocultaban las ganas de beberse el alma de ángeles inocentes.)

Luego Ino se volvió la princesa desterrada de su torre quien ahora le pedía consuelo, tenia dieciséis años e Ino se rompía y ahora era ella quien las sostenía a las dos…

— _Todo va estar bien _― ahora ella era quien susurraba sobre sus labios, mientras se cubrían con las mantas, intentando que los demonios no se colaran por las grietas de su alma.

— _Yo soy como Fanny Wollstonecraft _― le susurraba Ino al oído mientras separaba el cabello rosa del blanquecino cuello, para rozarlo con los labios mientras pronunciaba ― _y tú, la Mary Shelley que me abandonara_.

Entonces ella se giraba quedando encima de Ino y sonreía sobre sus labios y antes de besarla pronunciaba.

— _Jamás te dejare ― _y luego se besaban y tocaban, ocultas entre las mantas y la oscuridad del cuarto de Sakura, por que ahora era donde se ocultaban de los demonios y de los dragones, mientras su madre de Sakura se perdía en alcohol y amores que le robaban pedazos de alma por las noches para entregárselos a la muerte, y el padre de Ino ignoraba las manchas sobre los dientes de la joven con quien compartía la cama, que drenaba de poco en poco el alma de su hija.

— _Mentirosa ― _jadeaba Ino cuando sus manos se abrían camino entre sus piernas ― _pero hoy te creeré._

Y se olvidaban de lo demás, y el sudor que desprendían era para Sakura como la lluvia que la purificaba y sanaba solo un poco –superficialmente- su fragmentada alma.

**_._**

**_.X._**

**_._**

Cuando cumplieron diecisiete Ino se esforzaba en seguir, mientras ocultaba los moretones con suéteres amplios, bufandas, maquillaje y lentes oscuros.

— _Creó que estoy enamorada _― esa noche se lo susurro al oído -temiendo que si lo pronunciaba más fuerte Ino se rompiera en millones de cachitos- mientras acariciaba una amplia cortada en el brazo derecho de Ino, con cinco puntadas y de un tono rojizo, púrpura, que por "accidente" se hizo al caer sobre la mesa de cristal de centro de la sala.

— _… ― _Ino no dijo nada, solo la abrazo, con el brazo que sentía que punzaba y ardía como si lo hubiera rociado con un kilo de sal y un litro de alcohol – mientras sentía que perdía un cacho de corazón, porque como la amaba y esa perra maldita que vivía en su casa con la que su papá compartía la cama se estaba terminando su alma-, mientras de fondo se escuchaba el rechinar de la cama y los gemidos de la madre de Sakura y el tipo de turno que le arrancaba otro cacho de alma ― _es Sasuke-kun._

Casi afirmo, pero Sakura solo sonrió con algo parecido al desden, para luego pronunciar…

— _Sasuke-kun es un cabrón de mierda, que se cree el centro del mundo es más del universo y además –se comería mi corazón por completo, mientras desgarra mi alma y pierde los pedazos en el proceso-, tiene una fijación con Naruto ― _pronunció con la mirada perdida mientras acariciaba su mejilla con una ligera cortada, daño colateral del "accidente" con la mesa.

— _Creí que Hinata salía con Naruto ― _Hinata era una joven con una piel blanca, muy blanca, un hermoso y largo cabello negro con destellos azules -era la combinación de una noche de invierno-, y unos ojos que parecían ver dentro del alma, y era tan blanca que resplandecía y solía pensar que era una hada a la que le habían cortado las alas incapaz de regresar a su mundo, condenada a vagar por el de los humanos.

— _No ella sale con ese chico raro de ojos delineados y cabello rojos, se llama, mmm…_

— _Gaara ― _completo Ino, mientras Sakura asentía y la observaba con curiosidad, ella solo hizo un amago de encogimiento de hombros mientras pronunciaba ― _nos encerramos en la habitación de Shikamaru en la fiesta de su cumpleaños, quiero decir, fue un polvo digno de recordar._

Sakura soltó una risita como si algo muy gracioso hubiera venido a su mente.

— _Ese día Hinata en la aburrida reunión de sus padres y tú cogiendo con su novio en la habitación de Shikamaru._

— _Calla tu estabas con Shikamaru encerrados en el estudio de su padre haciendo lo mismo mientras su novia lo buscaba en la fiesta._

— _Solo era su regalo de cumpleaños ― _Sakura hizo un movimiento con los hombros en señal despreocupada.

— _Entonces ¿Quién es? ― _pregunto Ino, tratando de no romperse por que sabía que pronto tendría que regresar a casa y, sus ojos y alma se volverían de cristal.

— _Suigetsu…_

— _Hōzuki, que pésimos gustos tienes ― _dijo con una mueca, para luego besarla, pidiendo que no la dejara sin pronunciarlo.

**_._**

**_.X._**

**_._**

Suigetsu era como el agua de lluvia escurriendo através de una alcantarilla llevándose con él la sangre de las heridas de su alma que todavía no sanaban. Mientras se perdía en sus ojos violetas como el cielo cuando esta lleno de bruma y humedad después de que pasa la tormenta nocturna y siente que se derrite en sus manos, mientras con sus dientes algo afilados como para ser normales desgarran los demonios que la acechan y se los come y...

— _Eres tan bonita _― pronuncio él sobre su cuello, mientras de fondo sonaba_All Apologies_ de _Nirvana_, y la voz de _Kurt Cobain_ cortaba el aire espeso con aroma a cigarrillo y mariguana, mientras Ino sonreía al fondo de la habitación con los ojos cristalizados, tratando de ocultar los moretones en su cuello con una bufanda y los cortes que ella misma se a hecho en las muñecas con coloridas pulseras, mientras Sasuke aun lado de Naruto que le habla de zorros de nueve colas y nubes rojas que le persiguen, la mira con ganas de comerse su corazón, y ella solo podía sentir los labios de Suigetsu que eran tan húmedos como la lluvia sobre su cuello, mejillas y…

— _Suigetsu ― _gimió su nombre cuando su lengua húmeda rozo su clavícula, mientras su mano se abría paso entre sus piernas perdiéndose dentro de la falda y sus dedos trémulos abrían espacio entre el elástico de sus bragas perdiéndose entre sus pliegues.

Y de pronto todo se desvaneció y solo eran ellos dos flotando dentro de una lámpara de lava, con el sonido de las gotas de lluvia como único acompañante y la sensación de humedad recorriendo sus cuerpos desvaneciendo a su paso las grietas del alma.

**_._**

**_.X._**

**_._**

Tenían dieciocho y Sakura aun gusta de la lluvia y la sensación de humedad recorriendo su cuerpo mientras el viento sopla erizando todos los vellos de su piel expuesta y el ligero temblor que esto provoca sobre su cuerpo, e Ino que aun es hermosa como una de esas princesas de los cuentos, que se esfuerza por sobrevivirle a un madrastra malvada.

— _Estoy enamorada, Ino ― _lo dijo esta vez con voz fuerte, mientras se columpiaba en los descoloridos columpios del parque que solían visitar en su infancia, intentando llegar al cielo, intentando que su voz no se perdiera entre el sonido de la lluvia y el viento y, la lluvia chocaba contra su cara, y las heridas duelen menos y la sangre de las heridas escurre por el piso.

— _Oh querida ya me había dado cuenta –y ahora vas a dejarme- tienes esa sonrisa bobalicona ― _y sonrió mientras se esforzaba por mantener su alma y, el viento que parecía llevarse pedazos de ella lejos muy lejos y el agua de lluvia que sentía que la desdibujaba hasta hacerla completamente etérea ― _mi padre va a tener otro hijo – y ya no me queda mucha alma para seguir- ¿puedes creerlo?_

— _Valla mierda, ¿Cuántos años tiene tu padre?, ¿cuarenta, cuarenta y uno? ― _pregunto con los ojos cerrados mientras las gotas de lluvia caían sobre su cara…

(― _Eres tan bonita –déjame desgarrar tus demonios-, _mientras se funde en sus labios y se pierde en sus ojos y…

― _Suigetsu -eres como el agua de lluvia- ― _y de pronto todo es flotar entre nubes llenas de agua de lluvia y movimientos sincronizados de caderas) …intentando alcanzar el cielo, no como si estuviera prestando atención realmente.

— _Cuarenta y dos._

— _Todo va estar bien, jamás te dejare ― _pronuncio Sakura deteniendo el columpio, mientras acariciaba una mejilla más blanca de lo normal y su cabello rubio que perdía su resplandor.

— _Te quiero Sakura –mentirosa, vas a dejarme pero hoy te creeré-._

Después Sakura continuo lavando su alma con la lluvia e intentando alcanzar el cielo, mientras Ino sentía que el viento la deshacía, y la lluvia la desdibujaba hasta desaparecerla.

**_._**

**_.X._**

**_._**

El cielo de un azul intenso resplandecía con el sol en su punto más alto, mientras sus ojos se ahogaban en la lluvia que desprendían. El vestido negro por encima de la rodilla y los lirios blancos, tan blancos, que dolía mirarlos.

E Ino con un alma totalmente consumida, y la princesa totalmente desterrada abandonada en el fondo de la tierra, que consume la poca sangre que le queda porque casi toda se deslizo por la tubería el día que cortó sus muñecas en la tina de baño.

( ― _Sabes si yo llegara a suicidarme tendría que ser algo hermoso, con un poco de chicle y remembranza en las damiselas antiguas ― _pronunció Ino con una sonrisa mientras el humo de la marihuana inundaba la habitación pintándola de colores diversos, y sonaba_ Across the Universe _en el viejo reproductor que parecía reproducirse una y otra vez, tenían dieciséis y la noticia de que un chico del instintito se había suicidado había recorrido los pasillos como pólvora.

― _Bueno pues él se colgó, eso es algo cliché ¿no? ― _pronuncio Sakura mientras intentaba recordar el nombre el susodicho y se perdía entre el humo en forma de nubes de tormenta.

― _Si bueno, pero de hermoso no tiene nada, acaso Sasori-kun no pensó que cuando lo encontraran con ese color púrpura en la cara, no abría nada bonito que observar, y según él tenia esa obsesión con la belleza eterna ― _dijo ella mientras daba una onda calada y soltaba el humo lentamente pensando en que se sentiría flotar en el universo, con todas esa estrella que nunca te dejan y pensó que tal vez así tenia que ser la muerte.)

Observo al frente y ahí estaba Suigetsu que es como el agua de lluvia escurriendo a través de una alcantarilla, mientras su madre después de mucho tiempo no esta ahogada en alcohol e intenta recuperar los cachos de alma que le arrebataron.

— _Todo va estar bien_ ― le susurró él y luego la beso en los labios, y ― _eres tan bonita, te quiero Sakura._

— _Suigetsu –eres lluvia para mi- ― _susurro su nombre mientras se imaginaba a Ino flotando en el cielo diciendo las mismas palabras desde un castillo en el sol que resplandece como su cabello ― _jamás te dejare…_

Pronuncio con la convicción de cumplir, mientras Suigetsu la sostenía de la cintura, escurriendo a través de una alcantarilla con su agua de lluvia la sangre de las heridas de su alma.

— _Ni yo tampoco…_

* * *

**_._**

**_.X._**

**_._**

**_The End_**


End file.
